What Lips My Lips Have Kissed
by rockbells
Summary: it was affection, adoration, love that he felt for her. feelings that he wouldn't trade for the world.


It's been a while since I last wrote something, or anything. This is a sequel to Honeyed Words, so it'd be recommended to read that before this but you can do what you like. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

_**What lips my lips have kissed**_

→ _I__t was affection, adoration, love that he felt for her. Feelings that he wouldn't trade for the world._

The morning was quiet, with only faint noises of gentle breezes and casual hymns of birds from outside, echoing the room. Divine light from the sun peeked through the crack of the windows, creating shadowy figures of objects and the two personnels sitting in close proximity of each other, facing one another; their breathing reposeful as well. With eyes casted down, the female released a low sigh which caused the older male to avert his attention towards her direction, his own eyes heavy but laced with concern. He hated the silence between them for he wanted the old them back – with laughter, smiles, those 'just because' occasional kisses – but now, they were taken away for reasons unknown, but reasons he wanted to know.

He just wanted his _Hisana_ back.

"You've been quiet for quite some time now," said Byukuya. "Something is troubling you." His eyes flickered to the window, catching a glance of the cherry blossom tree swaying with the light breeze before returning his look to Hisana. Her hands clutched her kimono momentarily and letted out another sigh, followed by a small shake of her head. Finally, round and graceful eyes glimpsed up at him, eyes that he fell in love with and he was grateful to see them again; even if something about them were amiss. She smiled fragilely.

"Nothing never goes by you, does it?" she asked. She broke their gaze, turning her head away to look out the window, staring into the distance but Byukuya's eyes never leaving her. It took another moment before she started to speak once again, softly. "That night we shared four years ago, when the stars where our only witnesses as we portrayed passion for each other... you don't repent it, do you?"

In that instant, Byukuya heart was mangled. _Repent?_ How could he ever feel sorry for something so dear, for something so magically pure to happen in his life? He brought up a hand, clasping his fingers underneath Hisana's chin to force her to look at him. True, he was infuriated at the question but he expected his time would come — the time when she would start doubting her and them — but he allowed compassion to drown the anger towards something that trivial.

"Why would you even _ask_ of such a thing?" He started. "I hold that night very close to me for it mended countless of empty space within my heart. Sharing that moment, sharing it with you, it was a feeling that I would never forget. It brought me closer to you, it made you mine – made you my wife – and now you're asking if I regret it? Do you dare to question the love I have for you?" He looked in her eyes for any answers and sighed, moving his hand up to caress her cheek to show her that it was affection, adoration and love that he felt for her. Feelings that he wouldn't trade for the world.

He began again. "I broke many household rules by marrying you because I wanted you, not someone that my family would choose for me. I have been loyal to them for years and I never wanted to disgrace the family's name, but after meeting you," a chuckle, "To hell with loyalty. With what lips my lips have kissed, I would never repent that."

Hisana held back a sob, tears steadily waltzing down her cheeks, and gazed down. Byukuya frowned absently as his thumb wiped away a teardrop and heard a soft whisper of: _"That's all I needed to hear"_ escape from the woman's lips.

Moments went by again until Hisana lifted her head up and turned to the window, looking at the cherry blossom tree in particular; her face still written with sorrow. She spoke tenderly.

"Cherry blossoms are such an equivalence to life, you know. Beautiful, but fleeting."


End file.
